Beautiful Thief
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Bryan/Kai:: Bryan is a master thief. No one can steal from him, right? Well, that’s what he thought as well. Someone stole from him. And he doesn’t know whether to be amused or pissed off.


Title: Beautiful Thief  
Summary: Bryan is a master thief. No one can steal from him, right? Well, that's what he thought as well. Someone stole from him. And he doesn't know whether to be amused or pissed off.  
Pairings: Bryan/Kai  
Warnings: Oneshot. First attempt at pairing.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

G'day! Due to popular demand, I will try my hand at my first ever Bryan/Kai oneshot. This is for everyone who has ever asked for this pairing. As I said before, this is my very first attempt at the this pairing so lets hope it doesn't go to badly. Enjoy!

* * *

Silently easing the window open, a darken figure sits on the window sill for a moment, its eyes easily piercing through the blackness of the room. Slowly, its slips its long legs inside and stands up straight. Only a dark silhouette can be seen at this stage and it's unknown whether this intruder is male or female. The figure tilts its head to the side, turning its attention to the lone figure sleeping in the single bed in the corner of the room. It waits for a moment, watching with a piercing gaze.

But Bryan continues to slumber peacefully, unaware of the intruder in his room.

The intruder continues to gaze at him for a moment longer, before turning away and heading further into the room. It appears to be looking for something.

Suddenly, Bryan begins to stir. The figure stands complete still, readying itself towards the window in case it needs to make a quick escape. Ripping the blankets off and throwing his arm into the air, and letting it fall hard onto the bed with a light thump Bryan mutters something incoherent before settling back down.

The figure relaxes immediately, its shoulder's slumping downward as if sighing in relief. It turns its attention back to the articles in the room. Soon, the sight of a certain Beyblade sitting peacefully on the small table next to the bed comes into view.

With an almost inhuman agility and speed, the figure crosses the room silently and quickly, snatching the blade off the table and placing a small piece of paper folded simply in half in its place.

And a mere second after that, the figure is out the window and gone from sight.

Bryan, the self proclaimed master thief himself has just been robbed. And he slept through the entire thing.

-----------------------

Taking his coffee cup to his lips, Tala takes a sip of the liquid gold, sighing with contentment as the bubbling hot coffee drives a blazing trail down his throat.

Nothing like boiling hot, extra strong coffee first thing in the morning to perk you right up.

"Argh!"

The sudden yell of distress causes Tala to immediately spit out his coffee in surprise and quickly finding himself the victim of a coughing fit when some of the liquid travels down his wind pipe. He drops his cup, letting the once precious liquid seep into the dinning room carpet. He thumbs his chest in an attempt to stop himself from coughing even more.

Soon, the sound of footsteps thundering down the stairs vibrates through the house and a certain silver hair Russian appears, his hands curling tightly into fists by his side. His face is twisted with an expression that looks totally pissed off, yet there's an underlining of amusement.

"Someone stole my Beyblade!" Bryan yells in annoyance and disbelief as he steps into the dinning room.

Tala blinks, not entirely sure he heard right. Nah, he mustn't have. Someone stealing from Bryan? Not likely. He's the only one who can steal something and get away with it without any consequence. "Come again?"

"I said; someone stole my Beyblade," Bryan repeats, shoving a piece of white paper into the redhead's face. "I don't know how. I went to bed with my blade on my table like I always do and when I woke up this morning, it was gone. All I have is this note and the window left open."

"A note?" Tala narrows his eyes, scrutinizing the offending piece of paper. "What does it say?"

"It says that I must cancel all my appointments today and meet them at a certain time," Bryan growls as he scrunches the paper in his fist, shaking uncontrollably, barely suppressing his rage. "It also says that I am required to pay a ransom."

"What's the ransom?" Tala questions, the realization that someone had actually stole from the master thief himself is finally sinking in.

"Doesn't say," Bryan replies with a small snarl, his eyes narrowing.

Tala places his hands on his hips and stares with narrow eyes at his lanky teammate, studying him for a moment. He can plainly see that Bryan is angry, very much so. But, he doesn't seem murderous. It's no secret that the platinum hair youth has a short fuse when it comes to people annoying the hell out of him. So why isn't he ranting and raving, cursing up a storm like he usually does?

"You don't sound too mad," he comments.

"I am! I mean, kinda," Bryan trails off. He runs a hand through his hair, trying to find the right words to how he's really feeling. "Well, I thought I was the only one who could break into someone's room, steal something and then get out long before they wake up to find something of theirs missing."

Tala's eyebrows shoot towards his hairline. "You're finding this thing amusing, aren't you?"

Bryan finds himself at a lost for words for once in his life. "It's just… I'm pissed that my blade has been stole, but amused that someone had the gall to break into my room and steal it. Steal from me. While I was asleep!" he finishes, waving his arm in the air to emphasize the point.

"Do you have any idea who it could be?"

"The hell if I know," Bryan shrugs, his brow knotting in confusion. "It has to be someone very talented to get pass me."

Tala resists the urge to roll his eyes. "That's true," he says. "When do you have to meet them?"

Bryan glances at his watch and curses under his breath. "About now," he says and turns on his heel, stalking quickly towards the front door.

"Wait!" Tala calls out to him. "You're not going alone, are you?"

"I'll be fine!" Bryan replies over his shoulder. He reaches the front door in a short number of paces, opens it and then disappears through it long before Tala has the chance to leave the dinning room.

Tala curses under his breath when he hears the door slam shut. "Always so rash."

Making his way out into the busy streets of Japan, Bryan doesn't bother wasting time by avoid people who happen to stumble in his way. He pushes and barges through, earning many an insult in his direction. But that does very little too bother him. In fact he can't help but smirk at some of the more creative ones.

Entering a secluded area of the park, Bryan spies a black figure sitting on the highest branch of the tallest tree. That must be the one who broke into his room last night. Bryan is sure of it.

Bryan turns a narrow gaze up at the figure, pressing his lips into a thin line. "Where's the hell is my blade?" he demands.

The figure shifts slightly, appearing to be chuckling a little. Then, it moves and begins to elegantly and effortlessly jump from one tree branch to another before landing softly on the ground. The figure is male, has wine red eyes, four triangle markings on his face and very distinct two tone blue hair.

"Your blade is safe," he says as he stands up tall, gazing up at Bryan with a half smirk, amusement shimmering in his eyes. "Don't worry."

Bryan blinks, once again finding himself completely at a lost for words. "Kai?" he manages to stutter out after a moment of staring in disbelief.

Kai's half smirk quickly twitches into a full one and he places his hands on his hips. "Weren't expecting me, where you?"

"You…how…why…?" Bryan continues to stutter, pointing at him in disbelief.

Inwardly, he is reeling. Kai was the one who broke into his room! That scrawny little toothpick broke into his room, stole his blade and left without so much as disturbing him. Not only that, but he got in through his window. On the fourth floor! But, that can't be…

There is no way Kai can be sneakier than him!

Kai laughs at the expression on Bryan's face and tilts his head to the side as he pokes the taller male in the chest with his finger. "Are you pissed off, amused or relieved?"

Bryan snaps out of his inner musings. "What about confused?"

"You want an explanation?" Kai continues to smirk. "Well, it's simple. You said I couldn't get pass you and I wanted to prove you wrong."

"Eh?" Bryan raises an eyebrow in question. "Why?"

Kai shrugs carelessly. "I guess I just got sick of you proclaiming that you're the master thief. And as you know, I love proving people wrong. It's a hobby of mine."

"I see," Bryan deadpans, though admitting only to himself that he has to be more careful of Kai in the future. "So, what's the ransom?"

"There's no ransom," Kai says with another shrug. "Other than you admitting that I can be as sneaky as you."

Bryan finds himself bristling at the thought. "What?

"Like poison on your tongue, isn't it?" Kai pokes him in the chest once again, looking at him with a sly gaze.

Bryan narrows his own eyes at the teen before him, trying his best to look defiant. But after a moments he sticks out his bottom lip in a pout of defeat. "…Fine. You are as sneaky as I am," he says with a strain and painful voice.

Kai tilts his ear towards him. "Sorry, didn't catch that."

"I said that you, Kai, can be as sneaky as me, Bryan," he says, bristling once again, a comical look of annoyance on his face. "Happy now?"

Kai simply smiles in triumph and places his hand into his pocket, pulling out a familiar blade. "Here's your blade back," he says, tossing the object to Bryan, who catches it easily.

Bryan looks down at his blade before placing it in his pocket. "You certain are full of surprises," he comments.

"It's what I do," Kai says with a small shrug of his shoulder.

"And you know what? So am I," Bryan smirks as he walks to stand directly in front of Kai, towering over the petite teen. "You may be a good thief, Kai. But you still haven't mastered the art of getting away clean. I think it's time for me to punish you. After all, no one steals from the master thief."

Kai blinks in confusion. "What are you-?"

Bryan cuts Kai off abruptly by grabbing him by the arms and pulling him against his chest, pinning his hands there tightly. Seeing the shock on Kai's face, Bryan can help but smirk a little to himself. He then lowers his head and surprisingly presses his lips lightly against Kai's.

The soft kiss startles Kai immensely, but not for very long. He slips his hands free from Bryan's chest to encircle his neck, leaning further into the kiss. Their lips move slowly and sensually over each others, drawing out small sounds of pleasure from the both of them.

Running his tongue over Kai's bottom lip, Bryan coaxes Kai to part his lips, allowing him entrance into his mouth. He immediately slips in and finds the enigma's intoxicating essence and taste almost overwhelming. He has never in his life tasted anything so addictive. It's hard for his feeble mind to explain that flavor. It can only be summed up in one word.

Kai.

Complete losing all sense of time, the two continue to massage their taste buds until Bryan slowly pulls away, drawing out the last caress as long as possible.

"You still have a lot to learn, don't you?" Bryan says as leans down and presses their foreheads together.

Kai can't help but smile as he looks into Bryan's eyes. "Well then, teach me."

Bryan licks his lips. "Oh, I plan too. Tell you what. You can do the break and entering, while I concentrate on the escape plan. Partners in crime?"

Kai laughs softly and kisses Bryan on the lips. "Sounds good."

-------------------

Bryan presses his back against the outer wall of the dojo, his piercing green eyes surveying the night covered area. He hears a very light tap against the wall behind him and he smirks to himself. He takes a large step forward, holding out his arms in front of him, appearing as if he's about to catch something.

And he does.

A moment later, a figure appears on the very top of the wall for a split second and then jumps over the side, into Bryan's arms. Bryan holds the figure close, exposing him to the light of the full moon. Kai sits effortlessly in his arms. He has one arm around Bryan's neck and a manila folder sitting in the hand of the other.

"Did you get it?" he asks, his smirk not wavering.

"Yes," Kai says, a wicked smile of his own gracing his lips and he waves the folder casually in the air beside him. "The embarrassing photo of Hiro poking himself in the eye with his sunglasses is right here."

"Perfect."

* * *

So? How was my first attempt at this wonderful pairing? Can you imagine Kai as a cat burglar? All in skin tight black leather…Meow!

Please review.


End file.
